


Bounce and Squeeze

by SluttyHaruka



Series: Sailor Uranus Smut [3]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Groping, Orgasm, Paizuri, Prostitution, Undressing, smothering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-06-05 18:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6716071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SluttyHaruka/pseuds/SluttyHaruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blessed with long lives and gorgeous bodies, the Senshi pool their resources and open a brothel owned and staffed by them, the Bounce and Squeeze. Most, if not all, chapters will be about specific sessions one or more of the ladies has with potential for world-building.</p><p>Some chapters are commissions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Makoto titwank, costarring Minako

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Commissioned by Cypher3au  
> Commission size: 1350 words

Effervescent glee manifested itself upon her features as she looked down at him. Behind her affectionate smile, he could swear he spied a certain malevolence, a sadistic pleasure taken in torturing him so. The comely harlot wouldn't allow him to move, to satisfy his manly urges.

Well, that wasn't true. He could thrust up against her at any time. He could take her and make her his at any time. He could subject her to the treatment she so clearly deserved at any time. He could parade her around the city as his filthy pet at any time. He could do anything he wanted at any time, _if_ he could afford it. He was prepared to drunkenly sing the woes of a lowly salaryman, precisely because he could not afford it and _they all_ knew that. If only he had listened to his head upstairs...

They had reeled him in, appearing to be youthful lambs, waiting to be introduced to a world they didn't even know existed. It wouldn't have been the first time he used a naive girl to satisfy his urges and it certainly would not have been the last. He had found them lingering on school grounds after the faculty had begun to disperse, coyly attracting the eyes of passing men. There had shockingly been no takers and, as he had fished his prick out of his pants to give it a squeeze and start stroking it, he lamented the pitiful state of Today’s culture, Japanese men too neutered by the media to properly take advantage of two vestal ladies.

The blonde had caught sight of him while he jerked himself to full hardness and, after a moment of an unblinking stare, nudged the brunette and motioned towards him. He had considered keeping his cock out while they approached him, but the risk of scaring away these does whose generous endowment was becoming increasingly apparent was one he then knew he could not take. When they had halted at his car door, leaning toward him, providing quite the vision of two exemplary cases of feminine development properly packed into tight tops for male enjoyment, the majority of their contributions to the conversation being embarrassed giggles and innocent innuendo, a hot threesome had seemed imminent.

He had only been partially right. These two schoolgirls had known exactly what buttons to push, luring him from his parking spot to a nondescript building a few blocks down into which they lead him. He had paid for their services before the shock of the truth had finally set in.

They were whores and he had just paid for a paizuri session. On his modest budget (which was completely blown now), he had only been able to afford the one with the larger breasts, the brunette. As she had led him into her room, her ‘matron’, the blonde, accompanied them and positioned herself on the bed beside them, procuring a camera from her purse as the other shed her shirt. He had apparently agreed to the filming of this experience along with the surrendering of control to them. His attempts at protest had been answered by a sideways glare from the camera woman. He then considered struggling to get free, try to get a refund, but the bustier one enveloped him in her pillowy tits.

It was astounding how having a pair of divinely sculpted knockers wrapped around his cock could negate any qualms he had about the situation so quickly, but she felt so _damn good_. He wasn't one to claim that anything that could be experienced in life was better than filling a tight, virginal pussy with his throbbing prick, but _this_ was the squeezing without the mess. Hell, her soft skin was barely perspiring, the only fluid really lubricating their act being his pre cum and she was not stopping to add her spit to the mix. She slowed in pace to twist and turn her mammaries around him, applying more pressure to his engorged dick at odd angles, at every angle, and smirk at him with her stupid sexy face, but she did not stop.

He could feel his veins bulge in his forehead as well as his shaft, his vocalizations guttural and strained. He heard giggling above him, the cruel camera woman likely taking care to document his descent into carnal madness. He wanted to fucking cum so bad, but he also didn't want it to end. He was pinned between her lovely breasts, only his glans breaking out of the vice into her cleavage, into the cool air, something he could feel but not see. Whenever she was not shaking her bosom, she squeezed it between her forearms, constricting him in a nubile chokehold while her sinuous hands caressed her own body.

Her bouncing on his pelvis, connecting with soft taps that jiggled the expanse of her bust, overwhelmed his senses so much that he hardly noticed the hand holding him down anymore. The shots of him the blonde was recording were presumably unflattering, compromising, but that would be a problem to address when he could think straight about anything besides willing himself not to orgasm. The muscle behind his scrotum ached from his frenzied clenching, the flood only just kept at bay. He was rock solid, his urethral opening winking as his body fought against him to blow his load within her heavenly vice. She kept stroking him, her expression gleeful.

He screamed, unable to resist any longer. A huge blast of cum erupted from his tip, slipping through the constricting flesh and shooting upwards with shocking force, falling back to her breasts like hot, viscous rain drops. With deft skill, she released him from her bosom mid stroke and continued moving along him with her hand, quickly milking him while she massaged his spasming balls, rolling her thumb over the curve of them. He was reduced to tearful mewling, firing off heavy globs that struck the underside of her globes and sprayed up her neck, his hips bucking despite the instruction to remain still.

Looking at the blonde, the brunette saw that she was willing to allow the indiscretion to go unpunished, choosing instead to continue filming it for later reference. The temptress couldn't help but smile wider, amused by his physiological response and her girlfriend's non reaction to it, wringing out the final pearls of his explosive load. As he panted, drenched in sweat and slowly recovering from the exertion, she took in the sight of the mess he created. It wasn't uncommon for men to be overwhelmed by her endowment (though most lasted a lot longer), but none had glazed her quite so entirely as this man. Her breasts appeared to be covered in thick frosting, dripping down in gooey rivulets as she giggled at the absurdity of it.

Groaning, the man finally opened his eyes, seeing his torturer in the process of wiping his cum from her chest. She gave him a wink, jiggling her breasts once more for him before continuing. “Did you have fun?”

“Uh.”

Snapping the camera shut and returning it to her bag, the blonde scoffed. “Did _you_?”

The brunette looked at him again, flashing him a sly smile. “ _Possibly_.”

“How...uh...oh…”

“That’s it, use you words,” the matron said.

“That... was unreal. How did you get so skilled?”

Wiping off the last remnants of his seed, the girl sheepishly shrugged. She stood up to walk over to washroom, closing the door behind her.

The blonde, too, rose and strode over to the door, holding it open for him. “Well, we are happy to hear that you are satisfied with our service. If you will please come with me, I will escort you back upstairs to the lobby.”

He frowned. “Well, wait. I am still… recovering. I don't have to get up right this second, do I?”

She nodded, humming. “You should be quite fine. Right this way.” Annoyed, exhausted, he shuffled from the bed to the portal, dragging his garments behind him as he went. Pausing beside her, he looked up pleadingly. She merely smiled. “Please do come back when you have more money, though. We do appreciate the patronage.”


	2. Makoto titfuck, 69 with Minako

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Commissioned by Cypher3au  
> Commission size: 3350 words

He couldn’t stay away. He hadn’t actually entered the premises since that first encounter, preferring instead to wait until he could afford the services that granted him control, but he was still driven by compulsion, returning to the location each night after work. There, he would linger for hours with his hand in his pants, waiting for a glimpse of his cruel temptress. Her buxom figure filled his fantasies and compelled him to remain in that spot, in plain view of the reception desk. This protracted ‘window shopping,’ as he thought of it, drew the ire of those within, resulting in a pretty executive type or the slender girl at the front desk charging through the revolving doors to scare him off. It always worked, _but_ he always came back the next day.

For weeks, he commuted to the establishment from his company and parked just outside of it, taking his cock into his hand and repeatedly pushing himself to his limit, stopping just short of erupting over the steering wheel. Throughout his edging, he imagined all of the things he would do to the buxom brunette and, as time passed, the scenarios expanded to include her two aggressive associates. Both of them sported strikingly exotic hair, the receptionist a dark blue bob and the suit wavy teal locks that flowed around the shoulders of her dark blazer. His interactions with them were limited to them shouting at him to leave as he made a big show of stroking himself to their approach, which enraged and flustered them and further fuelled his lewd fixations.

He saw them, in his mind’s eye, servicing him with their mouths, hands and cunts, their nether lips sucking at him, pulling him in deeper, harder. They moaned for him, surrendering their comely bodies to his whims as his voluptuous goddess dutifully prepared herself to receive him, haughty appetizers for the main event. He choked and slapped them, spitting in their mouths and on their breasts while drilling into their sloppy cores, licking their necks and burying his turgid member inside their taut anuses, feeling their buttocks hug and massage his shaft, the force of his thrusts making their soft flesh ripple around him. He came inside them again and again, each load filling them to the point of overflowing down their crotch and over the slopes of their rears, onto the brothel’s intricately patterned rug; each load further stoking the flames of his libido, driving him to use those whores to show the object of his infatuation the ferocity of his desire. He made them his first three concubines, transforming the trio of independent bodies into a mass of sweaty, submissive flesh, forever yielding to his meaty cock, forever hungry for what _only he_ could give them.

So vivid was his fantasy that, as he loitered in his car this final day, he believed he could make it a reality. He _would_ make them his concubines, beginning with the harlot who captured his lust. After more than a month of frugal saving of his funds and seed, he had finally accumulated enough of both to purchase the service package that would enable him to introduce her to the true pleasures of a woman and break down her petulant will. As he entered the building and approached the front desk, his member strained against his trousers, his masculine scent penetrating the space about him and attracting the attention of those he passed. Many of them glared at him, their pathetic envy of his potency etched upon their faces. Standing before the receptionist, he saw that she, too, was afflicted with a sort of jealousy, though she attempted to suppress it and smile warmly at him.

“I see you have decided to...,” she said, coughing, “patronize our burgeoning business once more. We were starting to wonder if we would see again.” Her gaze darted towards the doors and back to him, her grin growing ever more artificial.

He laughed. “Don't worry, I will keep coming back.”

“Yes...thank you.” She nervously looked around the room at the other clients, her face reddening. She adjusted the light blue bow tied around the collar of her dress shirt, beads of sweat visibly crawling down her neck, drenching the fabric. “Whose services would you like to buy and how may she service you?”

He smirked, grabbing the printed catalogue and noisily flipping to his temptress’ profile, pressing his fingertip against the description of his desired purchase as he spun it around to face the girl. Despite wearing glasses, she leaned forward, squinting at the page. 

“Ah, ok. So, Makoto’s deluxe paizuri special.” She turned to the monitor beside her, typing something into a window that he couldn't see. With a slight movement of her chin, she addressed him again. “Will that be rope, hand cuffs or zip tie?”

“I’m sorry?” 

“How would you like her to be tied up?”

“I thought I was buying complete control, including the right to bind her myself.”

“Uh, no,” she said flatly. “That is something else entirely.”

His brow furrowed, his lip curling upward in a snarl. “What is this whoreshit?! I am buying submission, her _full_ submission to me. Change it!”

“Do not test your luck, sir.” Standing behind the receptionist, with her hand on the woman’s shoulder, was the executive type, her dead-eyed stare boring into him. “We are not compelled to accept your business; we are not compelled to receive you any more graciously than we already have. We, of course, would prefer not to forcibly eject you from the premises, but you are making our clients and staff uncomfortable,” she said, giving her associate a little squeeze, prompting her to continue typing. “If your erratic behavior persists, we will be obligated to take action. In such a case, you will be barred from returning, _permanently_.”

He sucked his teeth, his face still contorted in contempt, but he offered no rebuttal.

“Good.” She leaned over the receptionist to look at the monitor. “You _bought_ Mako’s deluxe paizuri service. She is in her chambers, ready for you. ...I believe you know where to find her door.”

“...yes.”

Standing upright, the woman smoothed her blazer and gestured to the hallway beyond the desk. “Don't keep her waiting.” Reluctantly, he moved on her command, dragging his pride behind him. As he trudged along, she called out behind him, “enjoy your stay.”

He grit his teeth. If he wasn't aware that she was a bitch before this moment, he certainly knew now. It was abundantly fucking clear he would have to adjust her attitude prior to pumping his many loads into her, something he would do with great relish. It was also clear that her timid friend was in dire need of a good skull fucking. He would not tolerate her counterfeit kindness for much longer, his rigid cock already throbbing in anticipation of punishing those offending lips. Enraged, he ascended the stairwell at the end of the hall, his steps echoing out in the cavernous space, announcing his approach to the inhabitants of the second floor.

He was stomping, he knew. These sluts were doing everything within their power to provoke him. He had no clue where they had gotten such gall, but they certainly had succeeded in bringing out the beast. Whether it was due to arrogance or sheer stupidity, they had antagonized him just before gift wrapping the most beautiful member of their ranks for his personal use. Not since he had first laid eyes on her curvy physique from afar had he been this motivated to take her into his hands and break her, in spirit and body. His knock at her door was little more than an impulsive formality he was using to gain entrance to her private space. The minute he shut it behind himself, he would drop all the pleasantries and proceed to introduce her to her new life.

“You look like you’ve been having a disagreeable day.” Her tone was friendly, yet startlingly direct, stopping him dead in his tracks. Before the bed, upon a vibrantly colored, heart shaped rug, she knelt with her hands bound behind her back. Her smooth legs were hugged tightly by a leather skirt that only extended as far as her upper thighs; her torso was completely bare, her ample bosom slowly moving with the rhythm of her breathing; her hair was tied up, leaving her dangling earrings glittering in the candle light. She did not smile, but her expression was nonetheless disarming. “Come to me. Perhaps, here you may find the solace you are looking for.”

His feet shuffled toward her, led by her voice. His mind lagged behind him, struggling to process the change in atmosphere. He had been here before, so the layout should have been familiar to him, but the manner in which all the furniture and walls had been dressed up felt far more _romantic_ than he remembered. His bemusement was etched upon his face as his body transported him from the portal to his goddess, halting a single pace away from her. Though she looked up at him, he was the one who felt small.

“You must have such great passion for me to go through such trouble to return here.” Her head inched toward him. “Let me see it.”

His thoughts caught up with his body as he complied, his hands starting to shake as they neared his zipper. Clumsily, he opened it and moved his briefs aside, letting his swollen cock fall towards her. Arching her brow, she met the heated organ with her cheek, nuzzling the whole of her face against it, pressing her nose into his partially clad scrotum. He shivers only seemed to further encourage her, her tongue crawling along his flesh as she proceeded back up his shaft. Swirling her tip around his glans, she closed her lips around him, moaning breathily as she sucked. Lewdly slurping, her head moved down his length. Her gaze flashed up towards him, her lashes slowly fluttering as her eyes held his. Her motions to and fro on his member were smooth, uninterrupted by wet clicks, causing her ponytail to sway hypnotically beneath. 

His hair stood up on end and his muscles tensed, the feeling of impending release rocking his frame. He was sure he would climax into her mouth, until he heard her voice again.

“You require use of my breasts again, kind Sir?” His dick was slick with her saliva, nearly to the base. Her sinuous lips were equally moist, though no broken strands of fluid hung down her chin. He only had a brief moment to marvel at her oral mastery before she leaned backward, puffing out her chest. “Please treat yourself.”

Again, his brain followed his body, catching up only when her sweet bosom was firmly within his grip and being battered by his eager hips. And what a moment for the two to be in synch! After so much time, he finally had his cock buried in her heavenly cleavage. Her massive tit flesh enveloped him entirely, her silky, bouncy orbs hugging him tight while she looked up at him with an awed expression. As molten as his desire was, he felt the heat of her bust wrapped around him, perspiration providing ample lubrication for their excited mammary intercourse. It felt precisely like he imagined it would throughout his weeks of edging, the monumental pleasure overpowering all other considerations but fucking harder. Overflowing with drool, his mouth gaped, trying to form words, but succeeding only in making grunting noises. 

Pearl after pearl of pre cum gushed into the valley between her slopes until the the real goo began shooting out. His hold on her bust loosened as his pelvis spastically jerked in orgasm, thick viscous globs firing up her neck and onto her face. His eyes were rolled back in his head, so he didn't see his semen plaster her face as it happened. It was after his obscene build up of ejaculate expended itself completely and he fell to the floor that he saw how what the result was. From her bangs to her her pubis, she was frosted with jiggling ropes of his fluid, her lashes fluttering to keep the substance from dripping onto her eyes. Utterly exhausted, he lost consciousness as the bitchy blonde approached her and began undoing her bindings.

 

“Hun, you look shocked,” Minako said, kneeling down beside her and carefully opening the the zip ties around her wrists and ankles.

“I had no idea he would explode like that. I don't remember last time being that messy.” Makoto did her best to clear his cum away from her eyes so she wouldn't have to squint any longer. There was clearly a sting when she attempted to look around.

“He has been saving up, apparently, despite stalking you,” the Matron responded, shrugging.

The brunette twitchily glared at her. “I hadn’t noticed. Good thing I have you here to point that out.”

The blonde sighed, watching her vexed partner rise to her feet and storm over to the washroom, slamming the door behind her. Though there was no way for Makoto to prevent her from entry, even with locking her out, and she would have to reprimand her for such disruptive behavior, she waited a moment before following, choosing to afford her at least some privacy. Depositing the zip ties into the top drawer of the nearest cabinet, she crossed the room, stepping over the slumped form of the offending party. The portal was, indeed, open to her, allowing her to pass through and slink up to the cursing figure at the sink.

She took the woman’s breasts into her hands, caressing them as she leaned forward, pressing her lips to her ear. “I am sorry you had such an awful experience, love. Allow me to help you feel better.” Her reach extended down to Makoto’s groin, her fingers hooking up under her skirt, eliciting a sharp intake of breath from her. Her folds were wet and eager to yield to the probing digits, much to the blonde’s delight. “I am kind to you, am I not?”

“Yes.”

“Will you let me make you happy?”

“What about the client? We can’t just leave him there.”

“Taiki will see him out. I asked her to do so before he left the lobby.” 

Their eyes met in the mirror and Makoto let her need show. “Yes, then, Mistress.”

Minako grabbed a washcloth and slowly wiped the rest of the smelly cum from her lover’s body, taking the woman’s hand in hers and leading her through the door connecting their two chambers. As was the case downstairs with Matron Michiru, the blonde Matron’s quarters were nearly twice the size of any other on the level, including an open bath area with a full selection of body oils and hair product, a queen sized mattress seated upon numbers drawers containing an arrangement of toys and harness gear and a much softer rug. In Minako’s case, there was also the addition of mirrors above the bed so she could indulge in her voyeuristic fantasies while working.

At their destination, she turned and cradled the back of Makoto’s head as she kissed her, feeling the brunette’s soft locks between her fingers. She was such a tall, strong woman, but she seemed so delicate within her care, her hunger for affection buying her Mistress her submission. It warmed and invigorated the blonde, making her more aggressive. The seductive Mina would _never_ want to hurt this beautiful woman (much), but, as their lips caressed each other and their tongues embraced, savoring each other’s tastes, a sweet itch gnawed at her core. 

Pressing her body against Makoto’s, she moved her hands down the girl’s frame, unbuttoning her skirt and forcing it off, seizing her freshly bared derrière and squeezing it roughly. The brunette jerked in her arms, her squeak smothered by her Matron’s mouth, gleefully swallowed as she manipulated more of her flesh. Their bonded bodies swayed, shifted by the increasingly ravenous bucking of lover’s pelvis against Mistress’ groin. It smeared her wetness on Minako’s own skirt, heightening her arousal and inciting her to respond in kind.

She held tight to her submissive’s ass, breaking her mouth away from hers and working her way down her neck, leaving a trail of soft, yet insistent kisses as she did. She used her grip to steady the brunette so that she could take her breasts into her mouth, suckling, licking and biting them, smirking at the woman’s cries of pleasure. Giving her rear a slap, she relinquished her grasp on those jiggling mounds, moving her arms to hug her around the waist. She lifted Makoto into the air and shoved her onto the bed, watching her figure bounce while proceeding to slowly disrobe herself. She took great care to drag it out, letting her lover’s eyes roam over her increasingly bared physique.

“Enjoying the view?”

“Yes, Mistress.”

“Same,” Minako said, her gaze drifting over the voluptuous form before her, in kind. She lifted her leg, planting a red heel beside quivering brunette, reaching down to spread her own moistened folds. “You can see just how much I am.”

Makoto bit her lip, saying nothing.

“Make Mistress happy and she will make you happy right back.”

She received an excited nod in response as she mounted the mattress and crawled forward, bringing her groin down onto that eager face. She squeezed her thighs around that pretty head, moaning as the brazen thing immediately went to work on her honeypot. Her tongue wormed its way inside Minako’s slit, slathering her inner inner walls with her saliva, while her nostrils flared against her labia. The Matron ground into her nose, giggling as she thoroughly cut off submissive’s oxygen. The girl dutifully licked her Mistress’ cunt, reciprocated with a healthy smothering.

The blonde had experienced many pleasures since the Senshi jointly founded the brothel, but nothing could compare to this specific action. Feeling Makoto struggle to draw breath while devoting herself to the fulfillment of her Domme was the only thing that could singularly make her cum. It was the actual reason why she had the mirrors installed, so that could watch herself torment her lover like she was doing now. And, as she leaned back, her grinding against that gorgeous visage quickly turning feral, she took the scene in. She watched the beads of sweat crawl down her figure, dripping onto the shivering frame below; she watched those beautiful brown bangs become drenched in her fluids, sticking to Makoto’s forehead; she watched her own hips seize up in the precise moment she started to climax, jerking with every muscle spasm.

Thanks to years of rigorous physical activity, she didn’t fall onto her submissive’s form, instead continuing to hold herself upright as she backed off her face. The brunette gasped for air, coughing up spittle and femcum, spraying such on Minako’s inner thighs. The Matron, again, deliberately afforded her partner a moment to recover before addressing her. 

“ _Mmm_ ,” she purred. “That was fun. Seems like somebody wants Mistress’ tongue bad.”

“Yes, Mistress,” Makoto continued to cough.

“You’ve been a good girl. I think it is time for a reward,” Minako said, pivoting so that each groin was paired to a mouth. Without another word, she leaned forward and ran her tongue along the length of the brunette’s slit.

Her lover’s quivering intensified, delaying her responsive lick. The Matron found it acceptable, continuing to broadly lap at the blooming flower before her. Though she knew that she wouldn’t, Makoto could bow out at this point and her Mistress would still cum just from tasting her cunt alone. She just tasted so sweet when she earned Minako’s tongue that the act of servicing her submissive was enough to stoke her arousal. Besides, this whole tryst was for _Makoto’s_ benefit and she had every intention to pleasure the girl silly.


End file.
